ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
|Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = by Hasbro|Row 4 title = Developed by|Row 4 info = Eric S. Calderon |Row 5 title = Voices of|Row 5 info = See Voice Cast|Row 6 title = Composer(s)|Row 6 info = Brad Breeck|Row 7 title = Country of origin|Row 7 info = United States|Row 8 title = Original language(s)|Row 8 info = English|Row 10 title = No. of episodes|Row 10 info = 26|Row 11 title = Executive producer(s)|Row 11 info = Stephen Davis Jae-Myung Yu|Row 12 title = Producer(s)|Row 12 info = Adam Beechen Eric S. Calderon|Row 13 title = Production company(s)|Row 13 info = (animation)|Row 14 title = Distributor|Row 14 info = |Row 15 title = Original network|Row 15 info = |Row 16 title = Preceded by|Row 16 info = }}The Transformers: More than Meets the Eye is an upcoming American animated television series, produced by and animation outsourced by . It the sequel to the 1984 series which takes place in an even more futuristic setting and will featured in the same animation style as Premise In the year 2060 decades after the events of the first series, Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots awaken to find themselves in a future where humans, aliens and robots live together in peace and are befriended by Daniel Witwicky's daughters Alex & Sabrina Witwicky and their friends, Meanwhile Galvatron and the Decpticons continue their goal to control both Cybertron and Earth, now the battle between Autobot and Decpticon continues will decide the fate of both the future and the universe. Voice Cast * - Alex "Lexi" Witwicky, Sabrina "Brie" Witwicky * - Rusty Guswald * - Evan Ross, , Twin Twist * - Raye Hikino, Windblade * - Doctor Gerald Richardson, Bulkhead, Scavenger * - , Warpath, Streetwise, Hardhead, Slugslinger * - , Hot Spot, Snapdragon * - , Teletraan III, Doctor Arkeville * - , Beachcomber, Blitzwing * - , Swoop, First Aid, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Brainstorm * - Springer, Slag, Hook, Bonecrusher, , Sixshot, Pointblank, Crosshairs *Maurice LaMarche - Six-Gun, Cog * - Kup, Megatronus / The Fallen * - , , , Breakdown, Astrotrain * - , Scattershot, Afterburner, , Rippersnapper * - * - , Chromia * - Cosmos, , Computron * - , , , Long Haul, Ramhorn * - , , , Sinnertwin, Nosecone * - , Tailgate, , Devastator * - , Sandstorm, Blot, Misfire * - Silverbot, Dead End, Menasor, Tantrum, Triggerhappy * - Air Raid, Slingshot, Drag Strip, Razorclaw * - , , Abominus, Rampage, Divebomb * - Wreck-Gar * - T-AI * - Lightspeed, , Headstrong, Crosshairs * - , , , , Alpha Trion, , Superion, Groove, Blades, Mix Master, Strafe, Ratbat, , , Steeljaw, Wheelie, Chromedome, Steeljaw * - Trypticon, Predaking, Apeface * - , Bluestreak, Swindle, Cutthroat, Weirdwolf * - Scourge, , Defensor, , Bruticus, Cyclonus * - Blackarachnia * - , Hun-Gurr, Highbrow, Steeljaw, Overlord * - , Sureshot, Fortress Maximus, Cerebros, Scorponok, Skullcruncher, Mindwipe Development A follow-up series to the original series was being developed most of the original cast from the 1984 series who are still alive will reprise all of their roles and along with new cast as well, along with characters from all the previous Transformers shows will appear, any knowledge of and will be ignored. and executive producers of will showrun the series with the crew of Legendary Defender participating in production, in South Korea is attached to animate the series with crew memebers from all the previous Transformers shows. Victor Caroli will be returning as narrator. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Transformers Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Sequel series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Polygon Pictures